Looks Like It's Just You And Me
by AnimalCraziey
Summary: Co-written with Sammie-Jayne Sheldon's in Texas, Howard's accompanied Raj to India...just Leonard and Penny left.
1. Chapter 1

**Looks like it's just you and me**

Leonard stared at the ceiling. He didn't know exactly how to take the situation he was faced with.

Two Sheldon-free weeks, a dream come true of course. Instead of him, Texas could deal with Sheldon instead. But it was bittersweet. At his parents' insistence, Raj had gone to India for a fortnight. Raj had a feeling it was just to meet prospective girls, but he went anyway. Howard had tagged along, just to see how Indian girls were. That just left him, Leonard, all alone.

"What do I do?" he asked. He had already been to the comic-book store, he had seen all the sci-fi films out, all six of the Star Wars and played on World of Witchcraft. However, after a few days filled with nothing but aliens and superheroes, you get sick of it. And the teenage boy in Slovakia with the killer sword and goblin avatar was seriously annoying.

"I can't hide in the virtual world forever," thought Leonard. "Hey, Penny's off today! I'll go see her." Getting out of bed, Leonard stopped.

"Hey...it's never actually been just me and Penny. There's been Raj, albeit silent. Howard's there, being annoyingly flirtatious. Sheldon's there...being Sheldon." He sat back down on the bed and sighed in desperation.

Two hours later, after working up the courage and rehearsing his lines, Leonard knocked on the door. Penny answered it, and she smiled.

"Hi Leonard! Is everything alright?" Damn, thought Leonard. What do I say?

"Hey Penny," he replied, as coolly as he could." Looks like it's just you and me."


	2. Chapter 2

Penny replied "Yes, I guess so. Although I have to work in a while so you will be on your own ." Leonard walked towards Penny and opened her door more. He let himself into the apartment.  
>"What do you wanna do whilst we are alone then?" Leonard asked, casually flirting with her. Penny just ignored the fact that Leonard was trying to flirt with her and replied "I'm not sure...hang out maybe?" Trying to sound cool Leonard said " Yeah that sounds good, I guess. Oh, what about if we do some science experiments or something?" Penny tried not to laugh as she said "I would rather not, science and me don't go so well together."<p>

"Yeah okay well that's fine then. What do you want to do?" Leonard said, a little sad about Penny not wanting to do any science experiments.

" Ummm, I think that we could shop on the internet, for shoes. That would be so fun, you can tell me what shoes you think will suit me best!" Leonard looked at her as if to say 'are you kidding?'

"What I like shopping and this way you can tell me what looks good all in the comfort of your own home" Leonard corrected her by saying

" Well actually this is your home, and I'm not that comfortable because I am standing... not sitting. And your door is wide open so anyone could enter!" Penny shut the door, went to get her laptop and sat on the couch next to were Leonard is standing.

"Are you going to sit down or stay standing up?" Leonard sat next to Penny on the couch and asks her

"Are you going to show me some shoes so I can tell you they would look nice on you or not?"

"Yes wait a minute, Leonard" Penny clicks on some things and goes onto this website where lots of pictures of shoes come up with price tags next to each pair of shoes.

"Hmmm, ohhhh look at these do you think they will suit me well?"

"I like the shoes but I don't think you will like the price of them though, look they are $200" Penny looked at Leonard and replied.

"So they are shoes, and they are so pretty"

"And very expensive Penny, Can you afford to buy them?"

"Yeah of course I can, But I want to look at more first"

2 and a half hours later and Penny and Leonard are still on the laptop. Penny is looking at clothes now and Leonard is looking very bored just saying that everything that Penny says she likes would look good on her.

"Penny, I am actually very bored right now" Penny looks at Leonard as to say "Be quiet and deal with it" Leonard decided that Penny isn't listening to her and he shuts her laptop closed moves closer to Penny on the couch and kisses her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Leonard?" Penny yelled and pushed him away. A red blush spread across her cheeks. Leonard smiled a small smile.

"You say no but your body says yes Penny." Penny turned her face away. She wasn't going to deny it. She had liked the way that Leonard had kissed her; firmly but tenderly. No other boyfriend, or even Leonard had kissed her like that. Ever.

"Ummm, yeah anyway I think that's enough shopping." Leonard laughed.

"It's not shopping when you don't buy anything." She hit him playfully but again she couldn't deny it.

"Damn it Leonard, why are you doing this to me?" She put her head in her hands. Leonard was confused.

"Penny, what am I doing?" She looked at him through her fingers.

"You make me seem like such an idiot sometimes." Leonard frowned and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't mean to make you feel like an idiot Penny. Why would I when I really..."he spoke softly.

"When you really...?" Leonard blushed a little.

"When I really like you Penny." Penny had a feeling that Leonard had a thing for her, come on they HAD been a couple in the past. But to hear it now, in this situation...it made her heart flip.

"Leonard...!" She was stopped by another kiss. It was a little harder this time.

"Where on earth did he learn to kiss like this?"she thought. "Maybe they do a bit more biology at science club than I thought!" He pulled away this time but she yearned for more.

"I'm a bit hungry, do you want to go get some dinner?"Penny nodded. She didn't really feel a need for food, but she felt a need...for Leonard.

"Yeah, sure. We'll come back to mine, after OK?" Understanding what she meant, Leonard nodded and took her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!

I am very sorry to tell you that I will not be continuing this fic. Please accept my sincerest apologies.

Why? I am very busy with work amongst other extracurriculars. I shall still be continuing most fics but not this one.

It's already been ages since I've updated and I didn't want to lead you on any longer.

Thank you SO MUCH for your interest and your comments-both have helped me greatly.

Yours sincerely,

AnimalCraziey xoxo

ps I shall permanently this fic soon


	5. Chapter 5

Penny smiled at him gratefully for taking his hand into hers and decided to start a conversation on about what the others were doing right now. "So what do you think that everyone else is doing at this very moment then?"  
>"Well I should think that Sheldon is doing some whilst experiment and is trying to stop everyone else that is around from getting in his way, Raj and Howard are currently in India so probably eating some Indian food and relaxing in that small Indian cafe across the street from Raj's Parents place." Leonard replied politely and starts thinking about all of his friends and how much he misses all of the great times they spent together, Like that one Halloween where they all dressed up in different but all very funny costumes.<br>"Look we are back at your place, that was a very quick walk for us." Penny mentioned.  
>"Yes I guess we just wanted to get back there quickly or was just strolling along not realising how fast we was actually walking"<br>"Shall we go upstairs into your apartment then or get some food from the cafe over the street first?" Penny asks wondering what they should do first.  
>"I don't really mind to be honest, Studies show it is better to eat before going to the apartment to do anything because it gives you more energy" Leonard suggests.<br>"Then that is what we shall do come alone then mister"  
>Penny and Leonard go into the cafe as the scene fades out.<p>

Im sorry it is such a short chapter. Hope it is okay. :)


End file.
